baolynn_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Kolton Andres
Appearance Before transition, he had a small right hoop earring, shoulder length spikey dark blonde hair, a leaf green tube top, a small bust, a leather strap across his chest with three small pouches and a silver water symbol buckle, a right iron spiked spaulder, a black scarf for a belt, cloth pants, and gauze wraps on his calves. After transition, he has a blue buzzed fohawk, his right eye scratched out, a trimmed beard, three bullet holes in his left ear, the same earring, a white tank top, baggy denim jeans, sneakers, and a wyrm tattoo on his left arm. Kin Victor Andres (husband), Damien Andres (adopted son), Yuci Tachibana (fraternal twin sister), Blair Tachibana (blood mother), Za'riah Tachibana (blood father) Narolina Chanhassen (adopted mother), Paydro Chanhassen (adopted father), Quinell Chanhassen (adopted sister), Charlie Chanhassen (adopted brother) Trevor Cox (ex boyfriend #1), Mhyka LaFevers (ex boyfriend #2), Chad Schnider (ex boyfriend #3), Salem Carter (ex boyfriend #4), Marty Reiber (ex boyfriend #5) Backstory Colton Andres wasn't born the man you thought he was. He was born a female fraternal twin with Yuci to Blair and Za'riah Tachibana. In the midst of conflict, she stowawayed onto her father's ship to Anemarg. Za'riah was to find a suitable new home for his family to escape the coming war. Among the bustling pier of Nantibus, little Yuna accidentally got taken in by the Chanhassens, another umbraeth family, once they realized that she couldn't be returned. Narolina and Paydro raised her like she was their own, enrolling her into the same school as Quinell and Charlie, their biological children. She had a relatively peaceful school life with minimum drama and average grades until her first year of high school when a human named Trevor Cox got her to join his gang, The Rattlers, as his girlfriend. There, she gained herself the name of Neighdo and met many of her friends, especially her best friend named social gender dysphoria. Over the months, Trevor began to become abusive as Yuna began to discover herself. Mhyka suggested the name Colton and she, now he, ran with it. Colton dumped Trevor for Mhyka and was happy with him for several weeks until a civil war broke out. Mhyka was suppressed by Trevor and a few drunk others in a drive by. Colton was framed and sent to jail for Mhyka's murder. He was bailed out and asked out by an orc named Chase Schnider a month later. Chase went missing several months later. Colton got back in contact with Salem Carter and started dating him, losing track of time in clouds of pot and jail. Marty Reiber interfered after Salem cheated on Colton at a party, pulling him away from Ramsfield and all over the world. They were together until they went to the Dragon Isles to train in mixed martial arts under Sensei Waneko. There, Colton became very close with a human named Victor Andres. Marty tried evidently to pull them apart, sending Colton to jail a third time for thievery. He ended up meeting his fraternal twin sister there after at least a decade of being separated. They escaped together, parting their own ways for a second time. Years of Colton and Victor being together passed, before they decided to adopt a little baby boy named Damien. Colton was asked to join the Zedder Enclave, being sent into Project Emotitaur. Trivia * His original character started off as just a genderbend of Yuci. * He went through countless drafts and names before keeping Colton.